Conventional absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers and training pants have typically employed adhesive or mechanical fasteners which attach appointed waistband sections of the articles around a wearer's waist. In addition, various configurations of waist elastics, leg elastics, and elasticized outercovers have been used on absorbent articles to help produce and maintain the article about the body contours of the wearer.
Conventional absorbent articles, such as those described above, have not provided desired levels of reliable fit, and have been susceptible to excessive sagging and drooping during wearing. The articles have not adequately maintained the desired levels of fit, comfort and ease of use. Where the garment has been constructed with more aggressive fasteners to better maintain the desired fit, undesirable skin marking and/or a difficult to remove article may result. As a result, there has been a continued need for garments having more consistent fit, greater resistance to sagging and drooping, and greater ease in the application and removal of the article. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved article fastening device.